


Riverdale Exposed

by EroticFantasies



Series: Riverdale Exposed [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Angst, Cougar - Freeform, Dark erotica, Drama, Dry Humping, Erotica, Femdom, Hardcore, Kinky, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Party Games, Riverdale, Sex in a Car, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trapped In A Closet, Vanilla, archie andrews - Freeform, corrupted canon, geraldine grundy - Freeform, kinky Archie and Geraldine, parking lot, ruined orgasm, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticFantasies/pseuds/EroticFantasies
Summary: Spoilers abound! |♥| There's even more secrets to discover behind the closed doors of our beloved town. What really happened over the summer between Archie and Mrs. Grundy? Was a kiss all Veronica Lodge gave him in the closet at Cheryl's part? Speaking of Cheryl, is there any truth to that twincest accusation? In this "book" I cover Season 1 of the show "Riverdale" and shed light on all those fade to black scenes for your "reading" pleasure, and/or your undying curiosity!





	1. Archie's Summer

Archie x Geraldine Grundy

season one, episode one

* * *

 

It _was_ Archie Andrews.

Geraldine Grundy’s mouth fell open, her foot eased on its own off the gas. From the sidewalk, Archie locked eyes with his music teacher and tried to straighten his sweat-soaked shirt. _Pull all you want_ , she thought as she stared. She had already seen.

She was already leaning towards the open passenger side window.

“Miss Grundy, hey.” His hand slapped the doorframe as he peeked in and smiled at her.

“Archie, what are you doing walking in this heat?” She asked, her eyebrows just raised a bit. The familiar authoritative smirk was there, as always, but it was the tone of her voice that caught his attention.

“Building character.” he held his breath as she pointedly glanced over his chest and arms.

“Do you want a ride?” she offered.

 _No, she can’t be into me_ , Archie thought. _She’s just concerned._ Still, seeing her like this was unexpected, to say the least. At school she always wore her hair back in a bun, now it was loose in tired curls draped over her shoulders. Her black-framed glasses no where to be seen.

“Sure.” He opened the door and climbed in.

“So, what have you been doing all summer?” she asked, placing the red straw between her teeth, but she didn’t take a drink. He was staring at her lips as they closed around the tube. “Oh, I’m sorry. You must be thirsty. Here.” She fished a blue energy drink bottle from the back seat and handed it to him.

“Thanks. I’ve been working for my dad.” He shifted in his seat as he spotted her exposed thigh.

“The construction company?”

“Yeah.”

She turned her head to look at him and he snapped his gaze away from her. A deer in headlights, wondering if she had caught him.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

Archie blinked, “What- oh.” She was still talking about his summer job. “Well, you know. Family business.” He shrugged.

“If you’re going to inherit it, you ought to at least enjoy it, right?”

He knew he was lingering a little too long at her lips, entranced by the way they curled up on one side.

“Yeah, right.” He nodded, then licked his bottom lip. He tore his eyes away from her again, forcing himself to look at something outside – anything. He downed the rest of the drink.

 _I guess I left later than I realized_ , he saw the sun already disappearing. A storm was rolling in. “That looks bad.” He commented.

“Oh,” Geraldine pouted, then slowed to take a turn. “Would you mind rolling up the window, Archie?” She asked, starting on hers. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I can drive in that.”

They pulled into the Riverdale High school parking lot, which was completely deserted. She parked between two spots just as the rain came down, drumming on the roof.

“Is your dad expecting you home soon?” She asked.

“Nah. He’s used to me heading out at nights. Usually with Jughead.”

As she put the car in park, she turned to face him. “Is that really where you go?”

He smirked. “Most of the time.”

“Do you wanna climb in the back seat? Just so we have more room?”

“Sure!” he said, and then moved back so she could go first. “Ladies first.” he stared at her ass as she slowly climbed over, twisting her legs into her seat so she was briefly on all fours. He climbed back and joined her. It didn’t escape his notice that she was staring at his exposed torso.

They stared at each other, now without the center console between them.

“Can you keep a secret, Archie?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“It’s...” She was still staring at his lips. “A really big secret.” She put her hand on his knee, her thumb rubbed the inside of his leg gently.

He couldn’t have taken his eyes off of her, even if he wanted to. Her hand slid up his thigh, and suddenly Archie sat up and reached for her with both hands. Their lips met at last and Archie grabbed her hair until his fingers tangled into it. Hers scraped lightly down his neck and shoulders until she was driven to clawing him, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Each pluck of her fingers pulled his shirt up inch by inch. Archie pulled at hers in response with trembling fingers.

He had never gotten this far this fast before. The only experience he had with girls was a few spontaneous kisses, and the occasional practice make-out sessions with Betty. And now, suddenly, here was his music teacher, topless, climbing onto his lap.

 _Breathe, breathe_. He thought to himself as she unzipped his pants to pull him out. When her hand wrapped around his shaft, he pushed back into the seat and closed his eyes. _Breathe, breathe, breathe_.

“Are you a virgin, Archie?” She asked after she freed him.

His mouth went dry, unsure how to answer. If he told her the truth, would she stop? He studied her face, trying to gauge her opinion.

_Would that matter?_

“Yes.” He finally said. “Is that a problem?”

She gazed into his innocent brown eyes and shook her head back and forth gently. “Not for me.” She smiled at Archie’s face as she lowered over him, letting only the very tip of his head slide against her wet lips. “Is it a problem for you?”

“No,” he shook his head.

Geraldine kissed him deeply, penetrating his mouth with her tongue while his cock penetrated her. It was _too much_ , he wrapped his arms around her hips as he came, hard, straining to give her every drop he possibly could. Geraldine moaned into his mouth. “I can feel it,” she whispered into his ear. “I can feel your cum inside me.”

“Oh my god,” Archie said. Her body wasn’t moving, but her insides were twitching and tightening, massaging him. Each spurt of cum that erupted from his volcanic dick felt pulled out by her fluttering, velvety walls. Like she was really wanted all of it. His legs twitched and the pleasure abated. “I’m sorry.” He said immediately with a chuckle to hide his embarrassment. “At least you know I wasn’t lying about that, huh?”

“I think you’re the biggest I’ve ever had.” She ignored him as she lifted off of him, but when only the last inch of him was left inside, she plunged back down. “You feel so good, Archie.”

“Oh, god, Mrs. Grundy.” He had no idea how he was still hard, and still already this close to cumming again.

“Geraldine,” she corrected.

“Geraldine!”

The car bounced rhythmically, but the constant hammering of rain outside confirmed they were shielded from any passer-bys. Hidden in plain sight.

 _If anyone f_ _i_ _nd out about this_ …

Archie forced his eyes open. It was pitch black outside, and they managed to fog up he windows already. He was doing everything to take his mind off of her, because surely, if he came a second time, there’s no way he’d stay hard for a third.

He let go of her and tried to adjust his sitting position to get more comfortable. She took his hands and playfully restrained them over his head. With a swivel of her hips, he was knocked back into his head and too distracted to do anything but submit.

He gasped and struggled, sometimes she’d slow when he felt on the edge and he’d try again to break free of her grasp, but failed as she gyrated over him, making him forget.

Her breasts pressed into his face and he cried out louder than he meant to as he came. This load felt every bit as big as the first. She still kept on with her rhythm, milking him once more.

“I’m almost there, Archie.” Her nails were digging into the backs of his hands. He twitched involuntarily as he came down from the pleasure.

His cum was beginning to leak out of her and pool around his thighs. “Don’t you want to feel me cum?” She asked.

He could only nod, unaware if she even saw, as she pinned him to the seat. She finally let go of his hands and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. Her gasps, moans and all the quivers in her voice were right over his ear, in perfect sync with her thrusts, growing louder as she got closer.

 _I’m dreaming_ , Archie thought. That was the only explanation.

Geraldine’s back arched as she came around him, gasping, her nails dug into his skin as she rode through it, bucking wildly until he came again. He crushed her tightly to him, savoring each miraculous spurt unload deep inside of her.

The combined loads began leaking onto his boxers, now. He was trembling as she got up, finally and slid into the seat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She played with the creampie, rubbing it between her slit, swirling it around her clit.

“Did you like that?” she asked him.

Archie laughed and wiped the side of his face, surprised to find a thick layer of sweat. “You have to ask?”

It was her turn to giggle. His cock suddenly stung, it was light enough to ignore so he pushed through it.

“I can show you more,” she said. Then, from behind her thumbnail, she added, “looks like you’re still up for it.”

“Oh, yeah, this is the best dream I’ve ever had.”

“You’re not dreaming, Archie. This is real.” She licked her palm and grabbed his cock. His skin burned, but underneath it felt so good.

“Of course you’d say that.” he reflexively grabbed her arm, trying to slow her rhythm down before he reached the point of no return again. She let him slow her down, but she tightened her grip and added her other hand.

“This is...” Archie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Amazing.”

“Do you have another load in there for me?”

Archie tried to say ‘yes’ but his voice was stolen from him when she cupped his balls with her other hand and began to fondle them.

The burn intensified, but he could endure to cum just one more time.

“Oh, Archie.” she let go of him when he had been right on the edge. He clenched in agony as the orgasm slipped away from him. “You’re in pain.” Geraldine pouted, and moved away from him immediately.

“It’s fine.” he said through clenched teeth. “Really, it’s fine.” he repeated now calmly after a few deep breaths.

Bolts of pain raked over his shaft and stung his balls as he fit himself back into his pants. His eyes watered.

 _I’m ready to wake up now_.

“You should really let me know things like that. I mean, I’m sorry for … basically mauling you. Do you feel like I took...”

“No!” Archie nearly shouted. “No, no not at all.”

“Oh, good.” she smiled at him. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Geraldine dropped him off a few houses away from his home, but not before they exchanged phone numbers.

It had stopped raining, and now they only had the cover of night.

Fred had just missed Archie, opening the front door right when his son closed the bathroom door. Running up the stairs had been a test of endurance, his cock was still throbbing and rock hard. After he dried off and went to bed, he rubbed out another four remembering every detail of Mrs. Grundy that he possibly could until he passed out from exhaustion. He woke up the next morning to a sore, soft dick and a pool of dried cum on his stomach.


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Archie x Veronica Lodge

season one, episode one

* * *

 

_Let’s see who’s going to be riding the ginger stallion tonight._ Cheryl’s words echoed in Veronica’s head as she followed Archie Andrews into the closet. Those iconic red curls settled heavily over her shoulder as the party hostess beamed at them.

“Have fun you two.” She made a show of closing the door.

Betty’s bloodshot eyes were was the last thing Veronica and Archie saw. Her eye brow even did that upward twitch thing she does when she’s about to cry.

Veronica sighed. “I know her brother died and everything, but Cheryl Blossom truly is the Antichrist.”

Archie had to agree, and thank goodness Veronica saved him from being locked in here with her. Even if it meant Betty might be upset for a little bit, at least they could tell her they just chatted to kill time.

“So uh, do you – do you miss New York?” He asked her the first thing that came to mind. While she answered, he tried not to stare at her lips.  
“It’s been less than a week, but, yes.”

Archie checked his phone. “Six minutes, twenty seconds. Okay, your turn. Ask me a deep, probing question to kill time.”

_I can see why she likes him_. She thought as she laughed.

“It looked like you and Betty were having fun at the dance.” Veronica probed. Even if Betty wasn’t in the closet with them, she had to keep her here somehow.

“Definitely, we’ve been friends forever. My turn.”

“I didn’t ask my question yet. Is that all it is - just friends?”

“We’re not _just_ friends, we’re best friends.”

He was smooth, she had to give him that. The way he looked at her now, Ronnie knew without doubt that Archie did like her. She couldn’t let that change anything, though. She couldn’t hurt Betty.

“My turn. Did you have a boyfriend in New York?” The question rushed out of his mouth all at once, maybe too quick.

“No. My turn. Could it ever, possibly, become something more?”

“Are you asking for Betty or for yourself?” Archie couldn’t hide the frustration. She stared at him with those big, brown doe-eyes, close enough to hold, like she wanted him, and then kept bringing up Betty, of all people.

It’s not like they _had_ to tell Betty if anything did happen.

“For Betty.” Veronica said firmly. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I have never felt whatever it is I am supposed to feel for Betty.”

“Have you felt it, though? With anyone?” Veronica found herself leaning closer.

“Yeah...” His mind wandered off to Geraldine. “This summer.” How fearless she had been, the way she threw herself at him. She had risked her whole life, her job, the possibility of prison to have him, and none of that stopped her.

Archie found himself staring at Veronica’s lips. “Have you?”

“Maybe once.” She took a breath and leaned back, delicately stroking his tie. “You’re a little more dangerous than you look, aren’t you? All boy-next-door-ish.”

“You have no idea.” He stepped closer to her.

“Your turn.” Veronica held her ground, locking eyes with him. Betty seemed so far away, now, but she tried to cling to her. Each fragmented second felt like eternity as she stared at his lips, waiting for him to say something.

“Ask me a question, Archie.” She shook her head as his face came closer. “Ask me anything you want.” Her hand had somehow wrapped itself around his tie.

When their noses touched, it brought a spark of sanity to Veronica, one last attempt to knock some sense into her.

“We shouldn’t do this.” she said. It wasn’t the moment-ruining revelation she wanted it to be.

“We definitely shouldn’t do this.” Archie agreed, leaning more into her, still. Veronica tiled her head up, they both pulled each other like the gravity of two burning stars, until they finally collided together.

Her fingers curled into his hair, scraping his scalp as their kiss deepened and she leaned on him.

“Archie,” she moaned into his ear as he kissed down her neck, she grabbed his face and brought it back to hers.

His knee slipped between her legs and, god help her, Veronica had to writhe on it, just once.

“Oh my god,” Archie muttered after she let out a stifled cry. Veronica’s panties were soaked, she could feel the gusset sliding smoothly over her as she wiggled against him.

“How much time do we have?” She gasped.

“Five minutes.” He had been smart enough to put his phone in his back pocket.

“Can you keep a secret, Archie?” Veronica twitched against him. “Please say yes.”

“Yeah,” he smirked and flexed his thigh, then watched her face as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She clawed at her skirt with her free hand, pulling it up so she could grind on him harder.

“How about this,” Archie picked her up suddenly and she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry of surprise. As her legs snaked around his hips, Archie pinned her to the wall with a dull thud.

Veronica stared at him with wide eyes. “That’s-”

“Yeah.” he nodded. Separated now only by the thin cotton of her panties and the thick layer of his pants, Veronica could feel his cock. It was hard, and big and every fiber of her body begged her for more.

But there wasn’t time. The clock was ticking. She gripped his hips tighter and leaned against the wall for leverage. Her swollen clit took over from there, driving her nearer to climax with every buck of her hips. As long as he stayed still, she could reach that end goal.

He held her around the waist, tighter and tighter while she writhed, wishing his cock was powerful enough to just tear right through their clothes and penetrate her. Even though the clothing he detected her heat. He breathed and would glance up from her when things got too close.

Cumming in his pants was not something he wanted to deal with tonight.

Maybe Veronica would return the favor.

Suddenly, she stopped moving and squeezed him tight.

“Ohmygod oh my god!” She whispered forcefully. He pressed her hard against the wall as the waved rocked through her, making her tighten around him with the intense severity of the hands of Death. After a few deep breaths, she trembled and unwrapped her legs.

“Oh… my god.” Veronica pushed him away from her and nearly ran to the other side of the closet. She faced the wall as she pulled her skirt back down. Archie politely averted his gaze but not before he had unintentionally spotted a thick shimmering strand between her bare thighs.

When she turned around to face him again, she looked both scared and apologetic. “That was… I’ve never done that before.” she said. “It has to stay a secret. We can’t tell Betty.”

Archie nodded in immediate understanding, then, to their horror, the doorknob turned and light flooded in. Instead of waiting for one of Cheryl's sassy remarks, Veronica stormed out of the closet first, nearly shoving her out of the way. The life of the party rushed Archie back to reality as he scanned the room.

Betty was gone.


End file.
